2012-09-01 - Invader Skrull: From Lighthearted to Serious Business
The Cafeteria is mostly quiet. Only one person currently occupying a chair. Power Girl sits straddling a chair that has been turned backwards, she is staring off through a window at the Earth. Occasionally she takes a sip from the can of coke in one gloved hand in an absent manner, her mind obviously somewhere else. There is a pause as Diana enters, sweeping the area. She did note that Superman said they should do the founders first.. But Power Girl has been missing for awhile, and her abscence could very well be her having been replaced by a duplicate! So, Wonder Woman approaches her, "Karen, might I have a moment of your time?" Power Girl looks over a broad shoulder, blue eyes lighting up from their dullness at the sight of Wonder Woman, "Diana! It's good to see you. Been months. Sure. I've got the time. What's up?" Wonder Woman glances over at her lasso, "I have to check on something. I'm sorry for this. Please stay completely still." Advancing wtih the lasso. Power Girl eyes the lasso, frowning at first, then her expression brightens and a wicked grin curls her lips, "Well... Alright. All you had to do was ask. But I warn you. I bite!" Her blue eyes glitter merrily as she watches your approach, setting the can of soda aside and holding her gloved hands out together. Wonder Woman goes to bolt towards Power Girl, intent on trussing the girl up and over like she was some sort of hog! Going to try and quickly knot over her chest, knotting her arms up and over behind her back, then her ankles and knees likewise bound up adn over behind it! Power Girl laughs a little, she doesn't resist Wonder Woman as she ties her up, "Seriously, Diana... Don't you only have to tie my hands or something to get me to speak the truth?" She lies there on the floor, hog-tied by the magical lasso, blonde hair covering one of her eyes as she peers up at the Amazonian. Wonder Woman glances down at you, for some reason sitting atop you and astride your body, "Yes, but I wanted to be safe." In case you were a Skrull! "Now, Karen.. You are the rela you, and not someone else?" Power Girl snickers softly up at you, "Yes. I'm Power Girl. Karen Starr, Kara Zor-L....I'm not someone else. I am who I appear to be..." She raises a golden eyebrow and peers up at the dark-haired heroine, "Why are you sitting on me like that, Diana?" Wonder Woman glances over at Kara apologetically, and unbinds her from the lasso< "Oh, no reason." Then helping you up, "I'm sorry." Power Girl takes the offered hand and gets up, "Why were you checking to see who I am? What's going on Diana?" She frowns, looking slightly concerned. Wonder Woman sighs, "I trust you this. But the Lanterns have warned us that Earth is about to come under assault by alien provocateurs who have infiltrated members amongst our brethren." Power Girl tilts her head, "Really? They can look just like anyone... Can they mimic our powers too?" Wonder Woman nods over, "That is what the Lanterns have warned." She rehoists her lasso at her side. Power Girl blinks, she thinks about this for a moment as her eyes follow your lasso. For some reason she looks vaguely disappointed when you reholster the magical rope, "If they can mimic the powers of Kryptonians, or you, or Captain Marvel... How do we fight something like that?" Wonder Woman nods over at Power Girl, "Much less, how do we fight htem if they have taken one of our own and replaced them? We have few ways of telling who is friend and who is foe. Much less the mere act of having to figure out this is intended solely to sow distrust amongst us." Power Girl puts gloved hands on her hips, lips pursed in thought, "The best defense is a good offense. We should get everyone together and instead of waiting for them to attack, we go to their planet and kick their butts." You say, "Don't let them put us on the defensive, don't let them call the shots. We call the shots, we attack, we go after them." Wonder Woman nods over at you lightly, "And if they have a plaent full of those who they can adapt to our powers, then our butts will be the ones kicked." Power Girl frowns, "Did these guys come from the other universe that merged with ours? I don't recall EVER hearing of this alien race." Wonder Woman nods over at Power Girl, "Yes. We are still gathering data from the Avengers upon them." She takes a breath. Power Girl nods once, "That would have been my next suggestion. Talk to people that have fought them before. Apparently they were not able to conquer the other universe before, and now the hero population has effectively doubled. We'll have to work together. Like it or not, their world and our world are one now." Wonder Woman nods over "Yes. And we can only hope that we can put a stop to them before they encounter Darkseid, and he gains access to thier capabilities." She shudders at the mere thought. Power Girl eyes widen, "Oh crap. I didn't even think about that... Like Darkseid isn't a big enough pain in the ass already." She laughs a little and looks Diana over, "So. Other than an invasion by super beings hellbent on conquering Earth.. How have you been, Diana?" Wonder Woman sighs, "I have been well. The world has been chaotic as of late. But, is it not always? And is that not the way the Gods tell us then that we are growing too complacent?" Power Girl shrugs her broad shoulders, "I don't know. I don't have much use for any sort of Gods." She hesitates a moment, before reaching out and putting a gloved hand on Wonder Woman's shoulder, "Listen, Diana... I know it's been a while since I've seen you, but I've been wanting to tell you that I agreed with what you did with Maxwell Lord. I... I think I probably would have done the same thing." Wonder Woman glances over at Kara, "Just as it was necessary does not make it a laudable thing, Kara. Nor something to imitate. And I hope that I do not have to do it again, and that no others are forced t osuch a position. It is never a thing to take lightly." Power Girl rolls her eyes, "Did I say that I want to imitate it? Give me a break with the preaching, Diana." She shakes her head, "Nobody had the right to treat you like they did. Both you and I know just what Superman could do if he were ever to completely let go. You saved billions of lives by killing Lord. Then the very person you saved went all haughty on you. Batman too. Hell half the world judged you because you SAVED them. You did what had to be done." Wonder Woman shakes her head, "We both know it. But taking a life is never something to be done on the spur of the moment. Even one as wretched as Maxwell Lord's. What I fear most of all is that it will inspire others to take such a choice lightly, moreso than it deserves to be." Power Girl shrugs, "That's their choice. They can point at you all they want and blame you, but in the end it was their choice. Not your fault." The blonde smiles softly for you, "I still hate the way Superman and Batman acted towards you afterwards. They're so.... so.... Gah! Makes me want to go thump them upside the head." She gives a loud snort, gloved hands flexing threateningly. Wonder Woman smiles, "I appreciate the support, Karen. But what I do not wish more than anything is for those who would use it as justification to take lives without thought. That goes against everythign I have fought for. Taking lives is an unfortunate necessity. A nd to do it with any level of minimization of just waht it is is a tragedy." Power Girl nods, "I know that, Diana. You don't have to keep repeating yourself to me, darling. I get it." Wonder Woman smiles softly, "Good, then you can repeat to me just what I said." She teases. Power Girl grins at Wonder Woman, "You said Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah. Yadda yadda yadda. Yakkity Yak." Theres' a twinkle in Diana's eyes, "Don't makeme assign you as part of Booster and Guy's patrol group Kara." Power Girl throws her head back and laughs, "I can scare Booster and after Guy sees what I do to Booster he'll leave me alone. Besides. I'm just a reservist. Remember?" Wonder Woman grins, "Yes, I know. But taht doesn't mean you can't be a help, Karne. And a public presence. Yo uinspire respect in people the way few can. And the League needs every member now, active and reserve." Power Girl snorts, "I've been inactive for months now, Diana. I've only come out of retirement because of the merging and that... Labyrinth thing." She looks down at herself and gives a mocking smile, "Nobody seems to care I'm nearly or as strong as Superman, or just as durable. They just like to oogle. Granted... I'm one damn fine peice of tail. But..." Wonder Woman just glances over at you, a half smile, "Then make that your centerpiece. Make that what people rmeember you for. That and a strong right hook." Power Girl grins a little, "Check the internet. Look up Power Girl. There isn't heroicly possed drawings of me. There are plenty of erotic ones though. That should tell you something..." Tilts her head, "Though, now that I think about it. There are a lot of drawings of you too." Her grin grows wider and she touches her lips with the tip of her tongue, "Even some of you and me together." Wonder Woman just glances over at you, "And then I would ask for why you spend so much time looking over at pictures of yourself on the Internet, Karen." Wonder Woman is amused, as always, "Or is there greater reasoning behind this I'm not aware of?" You say, "Duh. I'm vain. You never looked yourself up on the internet? I don't buy that for five seconds, Diana." Wonder Woman laughs, "Karen, when have I have five seconds free to do what I wished with my own time?" Power Girl tilts her head, eyes rolling towards the ceiling, "Obviously right now because you've been talking to me." Wonder Woman chuckles, "Yes, as I make sure you haven't been replaced by an extraterrestrial provocateur." Power Girl grins, "Okay. Lets go find a computer. I want to show you something." She grabs your hand and tugs on you, urging you to follow her. Wonder Woman smirks over at you and waggles her fingers, "My five seconds are up, Karen. Perhaps I can make time.. If you get that patrol in." Power Girl frowns, glancing over a shoulder at you, "Alright. Deal. Now come on." Wonder Woman grins, "When the patrol is over, Karen." SHe teases, "Or you can join me for one." Power Girl considers that for a moment, "Alright. I tell you what... You take a look at what I want to show you. Then I'll go on a patrol with you." Wonder Woman laughs, "Bargaining already are we Karen? Very well, if you insist. But I'll name the patrol route then." Power Girl says, "Fine by me. Now come on then." Power Girl goes and finds a computer, followed by an amused looking Wonder Woman. Power Girl saunters up to a computer terminal set in the wall, she unzips her gloves and take them off so she can type on the keys better, "Lets see... Hrm hrmm. Do you know we're protecting a world full of perverts?" Wonder Woman just glances over at Power Girl, "Karen, as much as I do enjoy your company, please remember first of all that I've spent much time having to associate with Zeus." Straight and deadpan. Power Girl stops typing for a moment, she looks over at you and grins, "Didn't he sleep with a donkey or something once?" Wonder Woman just shakes her head ina amusement, "Karen, you really do have to read more of the classics." Power Girl snorts, "Why bother reading the classics when I've got Battlefield and Call of Duty?" She brings up a website and several drawings, "Here. Lookit this. This is our adoring public." Wonder Woman just looks at the pictures, amused by each in tone, "Karen, I'm somewhat gratified by your sense of aesthetics, but those pictures are of abysmal quality, and I'm also wondering why just you've spent so much time in pursuit of them." Power Girl shows Wonder Woman the drawings, "See? That's just five of them.. I especially like the last two." Wonder Woman just laughs, "I'm glad you enjoy them Karen, and that they give you a sense of amusent to purview them, and a connection to humanity." Power Girl rolls her eyes, "Oh please. Don't tell me you didn't think the last two were good." Wonder Woman just glances, "They weren't, actually." Still amused, "Now then, you showed me, and it's time for our patrol." Power Girl sighs to herself, "That's it. Next time I'll show Supergirl the ones of her and me. She'll atleast be polite and die from embarrasment." She follows after Wonder Woman, "Or I can show Superman the ones of him and Batman. Now THAT would be hilarious." Wonder Woman just shakes her head, "Karen, I am aware you enjoy spectacle, but such things would serve only to antagonize all of them." She heads out of the bay, intent on flying down to glide to lower orbit. Power Girl says, "Isn't that the point? They need to get over themselves." Power Girl follows after Wonder Woman, flying out after. They soon re-enter Earth's upper atmosphere. Wonder Woman glides out along to Earth, "And what is the point of them getting over themselves, Karen? What purpose would it serve other than a brief burst of amusement?" Power Girl follows after Diana, "That's the point, really. The amusement factor. If you can't laugh at yourself, you're not very well-adjusted." She continues after a moment of thought, "Life is about having some amusement. Find pleasure in making someone turn so red that you think they're going to explode." Wonder Woman waggles her fingers as she glides in the upper stratosphere, "Then obviously you've never seen those sides of the two when they're amused." Power Girl shakes her head, "I haven't had much to do with Kal. And he hasn't had much to do with me. That's fine by me, to be honest. Already lost one Superman." Wonder Woman just smiles, "Then ask him just why he spent much of his evening today showing up at a child's birthday party to pose with pictures for her because she wished very dearly for him to be there." Power Girl scowls at Wonder Woman, her jovial manner gone faster than the Flash can move, "I don't care what Superman does. Alright? I agreed to go with you on patrol. But I didn't agree to talk about him." Wonder Woman glides down, "And I thank you, Karen. I think you do a great deal." She flies along through the atmosphere, "And I do not think your sense of loss will ever heal if you continue to bear it like a badge then." Power Girl keeps pace with Wonder Woman, she glares aside at the Amazonian, "You have your home wiped out. No. Not wiped out. Obliterated. All your family, all your friends, gone. Not simply dead. But gone. No chance of some nice afterlife, or whatever might be out there. But they cease to be. All you them. Nobody remembers them but you." She nods at you, "Then you can criticize me and the pain I wear like a badge." Wonder Woman was seeming to expect this, deftly countering it with her next argument, "You use it as a sense of reinforcing your own alienation, Karen. I do not doubt for a second that should your cousin's life be threatened, you woudl be the first to fight to save him. But you also will never move on. I do not ask you to abandon their sacrifice or their memory. But merely acknowledge that they would wish for you to mourn for them, but also move on, and not remain beholden to their memories, but rather use them as inpsiration to fuel yourself and accept their sacrifice." Power Girl laughs, a bitter, harsh sound, "Oh yeah. They would. But guess what? They can't. Why can't they? Because they don't exist anymore." She glares down at the earth below, "If I ever encounter an all powerful being that controls the multiverses, I'm going to smack them in their proverbial nose." Wonder Woman glances over at Karen quietly, "Then why do you fight? Why do you do anything beyond what you are? If you truly believe that, then you would not be fighting as they did." Power Girl scowls and looks straight ahead, chin pushed out, "Because. If I don't fight. If I just lay down... Whatever is left of them that is within me will die. I carry what's left of a universe's soul inside of me, Diana. I'm the only spark left." Wonder Woman smiles over at you softly, "Karen, a spark is meant to be nurtured, and meant to spread it's flame. So long as you hold it close it remains weak, sparking, flickering. Spread out it will encompass so many more, a phoenix reborn." Power Girl shakes her head, "I would if I could, Diana. But it won't bring them back. They all fought so hard and in the end they're all but forgotten..." She hesitates for a moment, then continues, "Sometimes.. Sometimes I wish I disappeared with them." Wonder Woman shakes her head over at you, "They are not forgotten, Karen. Even beyond you. they are the light that flickered. They are the light that shone. They are the light that reflectred and gave birth to this existence, and others. Without their sacrifice, all woudl have ended. Yet they fought on and saved all that would come next, shining lights that lit a thousand blazes, sprung forth to countless continuities." Power Girl scowls, "You tell that to your counter part. The Wonder Woman from my universe. She married you know, she grew older. She had a daughter." Wonder Woman smiles softly, "I would like to be a mother someday. Not now, but when I can pass on my responsibilities to another." Power Girl shrugs, "I hope you do. Lets just hope you and your daughter and your husband aren't erased like the others." Wonder Woman flicks her fingers out, and if you dont' stop her moves to slap you over the face, "She would have done the same in my place." Power Girl is simply not expecting it and is slapped, right across the face. She is so shocked that she stops moving forward and hovers there admist the clouds. As the wind whips her red cape about the shock slowly turns into sheer outrage. Blue eyes gleam like sapphires as they narrow, her whole body growing tense as that hard gaze moves to Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman holds her hands up, "You are allowed to make your own decisions, Power Girl. You are your own woman, and you are not beholden to anyone. Least of all me. But you are wallowing in your own self pity. Perhaps it is justified. Likely so. But that does not mean that it must be eternal. I cannot fathom what it is to mourn for all existenc,e to be all that is left. I pray to the Gods I never have to. But I do know that you are a strong woman, Power Girl, regardless of your origin. And you are taking the route of a coward to do so." Power Girl speaks through gritted teeth, "I was telling you my darkest, deepest fear... I was trying to open up with you... And you slapped me! You slapped me and called me a coward!" Power Girl is simply there one moment and gone the next. The angry heroine moves at high level mach speed, going far beyond the speed of sound... Right at Wonder Woman. She clenches her right hand into a fist and swings with strength that can shatter mountains and attempts to punch you square in your center mass. A moment later there are two distinct sonic booms, one for her forward rush and the second for her incoming fist. The blows were expected, perhaps allowed. You are faster than she is. Your sonic boom has your fist slamming into her cheek, "But admitted fear is still fear." She whirls around as your strike leaves her face bloodied. "You are a hero because you are afraid of what would be if you were not. Yet are you sure if you wis hto be a hero? If it is the right path? YOu go through teh motions of it, but wihtout the sureties of it, Power GIrl." She'll fly to reverse in midair several meters, "Your actions speak fo eternal uncertainties. Do you wish to truly be a heroine, or do you take up the mantle out of familiarity, but not understnading?" Power Girl growls and starts to rush Wonder Woman again, but at the last possible moment she puts on the emergency brakes. The sight of blood on Diana's face snaps her out of her anger as though someone poured ice water into her veins, ".... Oh no. I'm so sorry..." She flies closer to Wonder Woman, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" She fidgets and puts a gloved hand over the bruise on Diana's cheek, "I'm so sorry." Wonder Woman isn't phased by the hit, even as she rubs her dislocated jaw, "There is no injury. I was expecting it." She's had far worse then, even as her hand goes back to snap her jaw to it's proper alignment, "Karen, I wish only the best for you. You are a strong confederate and ally. I do not believe I have earned the right to call you friend, but I would like to be. I do not consider your path to be self-destructive. I just see you caught betweenso many fields of uncertainties, and them threatening to envelop you entirely." Power Girl frowns and backs up a bit in the air, "I will deal with my problems, Diana. I don't need your preaching. Do you understand me?" Wonder Woman glances at Power Girl and nods, "I understand." She does not say anything else. She cannot force you to do anything. And she would not wish to. Power Girl scowls and turns away, "I'll do a patrol some other time. I'm not in a good frame of mind to deal with anything right now. I could do something wrong." She doesn't wait for your approval or acknowledgment, she simply flies off, gradually picking up speed until she hits the sound barrier and once again pushes past it, causing a sonic boom to erupt in her wake.